


Marvels agents of shield

by Mnemosnye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosnye/pseuds/Mnemosnye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people are meant to be together their stigma with react. Sometimes it will glow when the two people are close to each other, sometimes both peoples stigma will change color to match one another, and sometimes the stigma on both people will draw the same unique symbol. It all depends on who the people are.</p>
<p>“Skye. I am going to be your S.O. I do not like you, I do not trust you, and I will be watching to make sure you don’t betray the team. Meet me in the gym at four thirty a.m.” With that May leaves and goes to the cockpit. </p>
<p>“She hates me, doesn’t she?” Skye says turning back to Fitzsimmons and Ward.</p>
<p>Seriously check this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We meet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on this site. I usually use Fanfiction.net here is my account info. Check me out. ( https://www.fanfiction.net/~mirajaneknightwalker )

The soul is a spiritual term for the place in which your emotions reside. Each human being is born with a birthmark on the inside of their arms, on their wrist. It is a simple line that is meant to look like a tree. Love is what makes it grow. When it grows it starts to take on the shape of a tree with its roots and leaves spreading out onto your arm. Sometimes these lines take on shapes but for most they take on the shape of veins or roots. There are many theory's as to why it starts looking like veins. Parents tell their children that it starts to look like veins because veins are our lifeline they bring blood to our heart these veins bring love to our soul. These birthmarks are called stigma. There is no way to create stigma you can’t tattoo it onto your skin and you can’t surgically get it removed. Your stigma is your stigma. The only way it grows or shrinks depends on the amount of love in your life whether it is romantic, familial, or platonic. The are many books written about stigma but there is only one more thing you need to know about stigma. When two people are meant to be together their stigma with react. Sometimes it will glow when the two people are close to each other, sometimes both peoples stigma will change color to match one another, and sometimes the stigma on both people will draw the same unique symbol. It all depends on who the people are. Many books are written about different encounters and love stories about lovers who meet each other because if their stigma. More times than not your stigma will react to your soulmate but there is the possibility that it will react to a person destined to be your friend or maybe a long lost family member. Everyone has more than one soul mate and more than one person your stigma will react too. The first are your parents love. Those who are rejected or feel rejected by more than one soulmate experience pain both physical and emotional.

“May she hacked into Shield from an old truck with a small laptop and no high school education. She is an amazing asset. Not only did she hack Shield but she did it in less than an hour that’s a task that should go down in history. May I know she doesn’t agree with Shield’s protocol and she is a little sketchy but I think she’s just a troubled child.” May looks at Phil the man she holds dear but at this moment she thinks he is making a mistake. She can already see him starting to care about the girl named Skye. 

“Fine you can make her a member of this team but I am going to be her S.O. I don’t trust or like her so this way I can watch her and make sure she doesn’t betray our team.” Phil nods and Melinda leaves. Melinda walks out of Phil’s office and goes straight to Skye who is having dinner with Fitzsimmons and Ward to celebrate her joining the team.

“Skye. I am going to be your S.O. I do not like you, I do not trust you, and I will be watching to make sure you don’t betray the team. Meet me in the gym at four thirty a.m.” With that May leaves and goes to the cockpit. 

“She hates me, doesn’t she?” Skye says turning back to Fitzsimmons and Ward. Ward just tilts his head and takes a sip of his drink while Fitzsimmons stumble over their words but still manage to finish each other’s sentences. Skye sighs and says goodnight to the others.

SKYE P.O.V

Laying there I had hoped to fall asleep peacefully tonight. I didn’t want to be tired for my training or whatever May wants to do tomorrow. I want to fit in here Coulson is inviting but May isn’t. 

“I don’t want you here. They are my parents not yours. Go back to the orphanage.” She screamed before I felt the floor slip from under my feet. She pushed me down the stairs.

Salt water stung my eyes and filled my mouth as he pushed my head under the water. They were his parents not mine. He made it look like he was trying too help me but instead he was pushing me farther down.

Even with my eyes squeezed shut the tears still seeped through and marred my checks. I hated the memories they don’t let me sleep and they remind me of how unfair life is. My stigma is still a line it’s smaller than the line most kids are born with. It’s as though I was destined never to be loved. Most people have a stigma on both arms I only have a stigma on my right arm. I just lay there and stare at the ceiling hoping that my sleep with not be filled with painful memories. 

Blazing crimson flames consume the house leaving nothing but ashes. This fire was like no other it burned as though it were alive even when the firemen came with their hoses the fire did not go out until the little girl passed out in the cold snow. Then and only then did the crimson flames vanish. The people who saw it couldn't believe their eyes the fire that reduced a whole house to ashes just vanished. Beaten and bruised she lays there to weak to get up. She cried and screamed in misery at the sin she just committed. At fourteen years of age Skye killed four people.

-knocking- than a voice came from the other side of her door “Skye get up it’s four twenty five.” There was a coat of seat on Skye’s skin from twisting and turning. She got up slipped on some work out clothes all the while shouting that she was getting ready. When she opened the door May was there with an angry expression. 

“What couldn’t sleep? Got something keeping you up?” I know she’s saying it out of suspicion and not concern. 

“You don’t know the half of it” I joking giving her a sad and tired smile. He expression changes not to sympathy but not still one of anger. I’m not looking for pity or sympathy anyway I know I deserve the nightmares and memories. We walk more like she walks and I follow. We reach the gym and she starts.

“Watch me carefully. We are going to spar but first you have to wrap you hands. Watch me do it than copy. We need to see how you fight whether you’re good at it or bad.” I do as instructed and watch her wrap her hands. I’m good at watching and doing I learned a lot of things by just watching the nuns at the orphanage do it. From cooking, to writing in cursive to playing the piano. When May is done she hands me the roll and I do what she did. She nods and walks to the middle of the training room. I wrapped my hand and arm perfectly making sure to cover my stigma and cover the arm that doesn’t have one. She doesn’t say anything about me hiding my stigma or about me wrapping it perfectly on my first try. It’s stupid but I was hoping to impress her even if just a little. Now that i think about it I’m sure I wouldn’t know if I impressed her or not with the way she controls her expression.

“Are you gonna stand there or start because if you let me have first hit I won't hold back.” The statement was threatening but I knew no matter what I would be in pain after today. I take her instruction and come closer to her. Her hair is in a messy bun but a few strands are loose framing her face perfectly. She looks beautiful yet very deadly like a lioness or a poisonous flower. Suddenly she’s moving closer to me. Ok, ok, not a good time to be admiring her beauty. I have to make a move or she’ll hit me. Wait she’ll hit me even if I try to hit her first. I fly towards her with my fist mirroring her earlier stance. I try to hit her but I knew I couldn't hit her even if she was sleeping. She dodges then lands a firm punch on my stomach making me gasp for air. I fall to my knees in pain I knew it would hurt but I had hoped she would go easy on me. She could have broken a bone.

“Get up that was me going easy on you.” I try to get up but fall and curl up on the ground. I clutch my stomach willing the pain to go away. I feel tears spilling out of my eyes but I wipe them before she can see I don’t want her to know how much of a weakling I am. She’s walking towards me and in that moment I don’t see her I see him. He’s coming to hit me I have to go. I know it’s all in my head but the mind can be so strong. I cower from her in fear that she’ll beat me like he would. ‘Please don't hurt me’ those words repeat in my mind until I'm I start saying the mantra out loud quietly.

“Skye. SKYE.” My eyes snap open at my name being called. I didn’t even realize I had closed them. She probably thinks there is something wrong with me. I look up to see genuine worry and a little guilt in her eyes not hatred and anger like his. She moves her hand towards me and I flinch involuntarily. “I’m not a monster Skye I’m not gonna hit you while you’re down. I’m sorry I did hit you harder than I should have” 

“It’s ok. Not your fault I have no fighting skills to speak of.” May helps me up and starts walking.

“It’s ok. I will teach you. Now let’s get you checked out by Simmons. I hit you with ninety percent strength.” The only thing I can think is how strong she really is.

“It’s ok I’ve had worse” It was kind of true. May gives me another unreadable mixed look. Somewhere between meaningful and sympathetic. “There is no reason to have simmon examine me.” I try to protest but May takes me to the lab anyway.

“Agent May, Skye. What can I do for you two?” Simmons says in her cheerful voice that I have come to care for. 

“I roughed her up a bit too much during training. Her abdomen I think I stressed a bone.” I don’t want Simmons to see my body. “She’s a little reluctant but-” I grab her and drag her outside.

“Please don’t I’m fine” I look in her eyes pleading. She sighs.

“Look I punched you harder than you think. I’ve punched enough bone to know when I hit one. I don’t think It’s broken but just let Simmons take a look and we can go back to training.” She wasn’t going to let this go unless I gave her a good enough reason not to. My stomach was probably black by now but I know I don’t have any broken bones.

“Im shy” She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I continue “I have some marks on my body I don’t want Simmons to see so please I am not going in there.” This time I tell her firmly that I’m not going to have Simmons look at me. She goes in and come back a few moments later with a first aid kit. She takes me to my room and hands me the kit. 

“”I’m going in with you to look at the injury no if, ands, or buts.” For some reason I don’t mind May seeing me without a shirt but I still don’t want her to see the burn marks and scars. She’ll think I’m ugly which should be the least of my worries because I feel like I have a hole in my stomach. Slowly I take off my shirt and she doesn’t even react. She just starts putting the healing cream on than wrapping my abdomen and giving me a big ice pack. 

“You gonna say something?” I say playfully. She gives me a sad smile before saying

“No, I won’t say anything until you do. Whenever you’re ready” She leaves the room and I assume training is canceled. I give Jemma the first aid kit back and we talk. She says there’s no reason to be so shy around her with her british accent and then Fitz comes in with a flame flame gun and a night night gun two of his latest inventions. They were to deal with gifted people. 

“So what do you think Skye?” I look at him with a huge grin.

“First I’d like to say you an awesome engineering genius and second it’s nice that you’re not trying to kill the gifted people. I like the idea of the night night gun but we are not calling it that. Shot but not kill. It will come in handy with panicking gifted people. Hey by the way you think you could make me a piano from scratch?” Fitzsimmons gave me a weird look but shrugged off my weird request.

“There is one in the basement of the plane believe it or not” I look at him like he’s crazy. A piano on a ship I wonder what Coulson did to get this plane. He must have died to get his boss to give him this awesome plane.

“I’m gonna go look for it” They say their gonna stay and make cool stuff so I call them geniuses again and I laugh in a way I haven’t for a while.

The plane is huge with so many rooms. I find a game room and finally a piano. I sit and play away. Finding peace in the beautiful sound. I learned to play because I thought it would get me adopted faster. It didn’t matter though because when they saw my stigma they all thought I was cursed and those who did take me just gave me back with no rhyme or reason. I played something full of emotion with a heavy tone.I play two songs both of which I loose myself in. A song to with rises and falls in tempo and a song to carry my sorrow and turn it into a beautiful sound. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69lx6TvQTFg ) ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1GK6e52iss ). Once I am done I sit there in the unlit room with the hallway light shining in. Sighing I decide to go back to the main floor of the plane. When I get there I didn’t expect everyone to be gathered in front of the lab. When I arrive they all turn to look at me.

“Whys everyone looking at me?” I turn to Fitzsimmons knowing they would be the first to talk but they were speechless.

“Skye that was amazing. I didn’t know you could play. Well I don’t know much about you at all but. Yeah.” Coulson is the one to speak. Malinda is leaning against the lab and doesn’t say anything. Our eyes meet but I get the feeling she doesn’t like me again. Everyone goes back to what they were doing but Coulson walks up to me.

“Malinda is helping to look for your parents.” I’m a little shocked.

“I thought this was between us.” I say..

“May can keep a secret. Trust me” He walks away but not before telling us there's a mission debrief in 30 minutes. 

I follow may back to the cockpit. I want her to like me to trust me. I can't explain why. 

“something I can do for you, skye?” her eyes don't leave the sky in front of us.

“ I don't know I just wanted to talk. Maybe get to know you” the hopefulness in my voice is clear to hear. 

“why don't you go talk to Fitzsimmons or Ward? Anyone but me. Go bother Coulson he's pretty fond of you” I try not to feel too hurt by her words but it's hard. 

“so I hear you gonna help find my parents. I have some stuff sav-” 

“I don't care” she cuts me off. “I am helping because Coulson asked me too end of story now go.”

I know my eyes are teary. I rush out of the room and bump into something solid. I look up to find Ward staring down at me. He hasn’t exactly been welcoming but he sure hasn't been May. However there is something off about him, I know bad people when I see them and he just rubs me the wrong way.

“hey. Let's do some sparring. I hear you and May didn't get far. You need to be able to do the basics since we have a mission in 30 minutes.” he doesn't wait for a response he just starts walking and I just follow. He just talks and drones on about fighting and techniques. Finally Coulson calls for us in the debrief room. 

“Ok. This is Ian Quinn he is responsible for kidnapping Dr.Hall’s who knows information that could destroy a country. This information is dangerous to say the least. Quinn has created a gravitonium but needs Hall’s help completing it. Our mission is to get the gravitonium and rescue Dr.Hall’s. We have no back up on this mission because Quinn is in cambodia a country that doesn’t exactly like Shield interfering with business. In order to get the location of the gravitonium we are going to need someone to go in undercover and set up an electronic signal. This signal will allow Fitzsimmons to scan the building for increase in air pressure and inconsistencies in gravitational pull. That way we can pinpoint the location of the device. May is our extraction plan. You will wait for us to make contact and tell you to pick us up. Now we just need to create a fake invitation ” After Coulson is done I realize this is my chance to be useful.

“why? I have a real one right here. Hacked into Quinn's email he sent one to the rising tide. Fitzsimmons show me how to work the signal device.” Before Coulson can say anything Fitz hands me the device and Simmons starts explaining.

 

“So you simply press the button and wait for the led light to shine green but it has to stay open for at least two minutes. We came up with the idea to put it in a makeup kit to make it look like you’re applying makeup when you're actually-”

“Giving us the signal.” Fitz finishes for Jemma.

“Wait it’s not safe you’re not trained for the field yet. Ok fine I’ll send Ward in with you as your bodyguard or date. I’ll be going to find Hall’s on my own. Try not to engage any enemy we get what we came for and we get out quick. Skye try to be quick with that signal. There are laser fences around the perimeter and to get in I need Flitz to take them down.” I nod. I get it my role was important. May looked unhappy with this. I’m pretty sure it’s because she doesn’t trust me which makes me feel like I don’t belong here. 

Everyone is preparing for the mission ahead I was excited but worried. Everything was moving so fast I just got here and i’m already on a mission. Quinns manor was nice big fancy everything you expect from a rich man. Ward and I make it in no problem but as I start to talk to Quinn I realize having him there as my date is bad when you’re playing seductive. Ward agrees and lets me talk to Quinn alone.  
“So the rising tide.” I look at him with a charming smile. 

“Yes I am part of the rising tide It’s not that I don’t believe in secrets I just don’t think Shield has a right to keep the secrets they have. They hide things people have a right to know and that is what I fight against. How about you?” I ask. Getting him to talk leaves me enough time to get out my make up. It looks like i’m doing my make up while listening to him. The signal goes through and I place the device on the table. 

“I like the way you think. How would you feel about working he-” Before he can finish his sentence his guard comes in and interrupts.

“Sir we have a breach of security.” It doesn’t even take Quinn two seconds to figure me out and it takes less than that for Ward to take him and his guard down.

“You're a very useful date” I joke with Ward and he chuckles at me which is the first time he has done that. 

‘Skye the device is actually in the room you're in it’s about 10 feet to your right.’ Fitz says through the inter com.

I turn and see a desk about that same distance away from me. I walk towards it and see nothing. 

‘Fitz I don’t see anything can you give me details?’ I hold my hand to my ear piece and wait for Fitz to reply

‘You standing on top of it Skye.’ I look down and see a fault in the wooden flooring. Ward sees it too and rips it up. The gravitonium must be protected by metal. Ward tells Fitz we see it but can’t get to it. Gunshots start blaring there are about ten guys shooting at us and we are hiding behind this large but not so large desk. Ward passes me a pen.

“It’s a mini torch open the damn thing and get the gravitonium.” I give him a nod and turn to start working. The sound of gunshots just driving me to go faster. Wards breathing is becoming heavier and he is cursing more meaning we are running out of bullets or the men are getting closer or both.

I make a decision to use my power. I focus it into my finger creating a flame like that of the mini torch but ten times stronger. Within one minute the job is done. I turn and see Ward shooting at the men. I’m relieved he didn’t see me.

“WARD I’M DONE LET’S GO” I scream over the gunshots.

“Im working on it.” Suddenly we hear a click come from Ward gun meaning we are out of bullets. We hear people fall but we don’t dare get up in fear of being turned to swiss cheese.

“You two gonna stay there or are you gonna get on the Plane.” I sigh. Coulson.

“We run making a mad dash for the exit where may is waiting right in front of us with the jet. I real like an adrenaline junky right now. I might get used to this.

MAY P.O.V

I await the orders to fly in with a tense patience. It’s her first mission I’m a little worried about whether she can do it and if she can be trusted to do it. Suddenly I feel and hot sensation on my arm. No, it’s coming from my stigma. My stigma is glowing red and burning hot. I feel the heat rising off my skin but I don’t feel any pain. I touch the floor just to test how hot my arm was and the floor began to melt. I pulled away before I could do any permanent damage. I didn’t understand what was going on. 

‘May its Coulson come get us’

‘’Ok i’m coming’ He must have heard the tone of my voice because he radioed back asking if I was ok.’

‘Coulson when you get back let’s talk’ 

Their back and the look on Skye’s face is that of an agent who felt the adrenaline of the field for the first time. Coulson looks at me and nods so I go to his office and wait. As soon as he walks in I start.

“First I would like to talk about Skye. I don’t think she should be in the field for a few reasons. One, she has PTSD. Two, she has no skill in combat and could have been killed and three, she isn’t to be trusted.” He looks shocked. Going to his desk he takes a seat and I sit in front of his desk.

“Why do you think she has PTSD?” I expected that.

“Because she has almost as many scars as me and during our training session she went into a panic attack of sorts. She continuously begged me not to hurt her but when she looked at me she saw someone else. Maybe an abuser. She also hinted at not being able to sleep well. When I saw her this morning she looked like she had a rough night. My last reason is simple, I have PTSD so I know what it looks like Phil.let's look into all her foster homes one of them way probably abusive.” He looks like he is taking this all in. I hope he understands my reasoning.

“Ok. I believe you. If you say she has PTSD she probably does but I still think she will make a great agent if she has the right mentor. This just makes you an even better candidate. You understand her. Talk to her Melinda.” I sigh but he keeps going “Mel she hides her stigma. People usually do that when they are ashamed of it. She is unloved and maybe we can change that” I know the look of determination in his eyes. There is nothing I can say in fact he seems to be trying to convince me to help him. I decide to move on and talk about my stigma.

“Ok. I will train her but nothing more.” He sighs and Is about to say something but I stop him “My stigma did something today” This got his attention “It started burning. It got hot enough to melt metal phil I can show you the indent I left in the cockpit. It didn’t hurt it just got really hot.” We walk to the cockpit and his eyes widen it’s not a big deal and can be easily overlooked but it’s clear to see. 

“I don’t know what to say we should contact Andrew he specializes in this type of stuff.” I don’t glare at Phil because it’s a good idea. When things happen to your stigma it’s best not to ignore them. However I don’t want it to be my soul mate. I don’t think I can handel that. I’m still recovering from Bahrain and divorcing Andrew. 

“In fact let’s do it now.” Oh no. Phil was curious that’s never a good thing for him to be. Before I can even argue with him he is on the phone telling Andrew the situation. He hands the phone to me.

“Melinda.”

“Andrew” I reply

“Before I say anything on the subject I would like an apology for not talking to me at all after the divorce.” He doesn’t sound angry but a little mad.

“I’m sorry Andrew everything was just to overwhelming.” He sighs. 

“I know Melinda. Anyway it’s simple your soul mate is gifted with fire abilities of some sort and you’ve already met them maybe even touched them for your stigma to react like this. I don’t know why it happened though but it will happen again. I could be whenever you soul mate uses their power or it could depend of their proximity to you it could even depend on their emotional state. If you ask me your lucky.” I absorb all the information he gives me it’s very useful.

“Wait why? I am not ready to met my soul mate Drew” He gives small laugh.

“No not because of that. Although most people would be happy to learn that they have met their soul mate I was talking about the fact that the intense burning didn’t hurt. If you soul mates ability was unstable and they weren’t able to use it without hurting themselves you would feel half the pain they would. If that fire could burn metal and your soul mate didn’t know how to use it without hurting themselves you wouldn’t be able to use your arm again.you wouldn't have arms.” I understand what he is saying and the consequences I would face if that were the case. I wouldn’t be able to be an agent.

“Thanks Andrew you’ve been a real help and Drew?”

“Yes Melinda.”

“I’m so sorry for not returning any of your calls.” I meant it and he knew it. Coulson took the phone and chit chatted with he for a while. When he was done he turned to me with a huge grin.

“Do I even want to know?” I ask with a eyebrow lifted.

“Nothing bad just me and Andrew placing bets on what you mates gonna be like. What kind of person can tame the infamous Melinda May. I say it’s a girl Drew thinks its gonna be a guy.” I can’t help but smile at him. 

“ Unbelievable you two. What makes you think it’s a girl?” I was curious but he left without a word. Leaving me suspicious that he knows more than he is letting on. 

WARD P.O.V

I know what I saw. She has powers. We could use this to find out what brought Coulson back from the dead. I flip open my phone and dial his number.

“hey. I know how to find out Coulson secret. There's a girl her name is skye she can hack into shield no problem. She can hacking restricted files only Fury can see and she can do it all within a day.”

“how do you know about her and why is she willing to help?” I smirk at his questions.

“ she tried to get into shield and got caught but trust me she can find out what we need her to. She probably won’t be willing to help unless I blackmail her. She has powers girl can control fire. But I don't want to blow my cover with just that. I need you to do some digging anything that can help me blackmail her.” it's quiet for a while he is thinking.

“That's good thinking Ward you just might get us answers. I heard of her. New girl who broke into shield yeah.I’ll get you some dirt.”


	2. The girl

Its been about a month since I joined the team. I have been waking up at an ungodly hour of four thirty each day even weekends. Trying to keep my complaining to a minimum I follow May to the workout area. On our way I pass fitzsimmons and stop. 

“Hey guys, why are you up so early?” I say with a smile on my face. Fitzsimmons have been the nicest to me since I go here and I already see them as my brother and sister. At first I tried not to see them that way because it will hurt more when they send me away but I can’t help it. 

“We are working on the ‘night night’ gun 005x it’s a modified version of Fitz’s original meant to be lighter in weight-”

“But still packs the same punch as the original” Fitzsimmons explain it in a little more detail finishing and starting each other’s thoughts.

“Hey,” May turns to me. “Let’s go we don’t have all day” I follow May and we are wrapping our arms in no time. So far we have been working on getting me to punch, kick, and dodge properly. It’s become a opening exercise for me to do some pull ups, chin ups, push ups, punches at the bag, kicks at the bag, and dodging May’s fist. That’s all just the warm up. We do about twenty five rounds of sparring which involves pain, pain, and May talking a little. For the most part May lets the pain do the teaching and simply asks me what I did wrong. 

“When learning how to fight there are walls you must overcome. Some are psychological while others are physical. For example lack of endurance, stamina, and energy are some physical walls and limitations people have.” When she fights or teaches her serious face get more serious and it makes her look even more beautiful. An opinion which I would never voice in fear of being killed. I thought about her explanation of walls and limitations. It made sense but I had a question. So I raised my hand. She looked at me before telling me I didn’t have to raise my hand.

“What about psychological walls what are examples of those?” I asked. In response she told me to get up. So I did and before I could get into a fighting stance a fist came towards my face I flinched and fell onto my butt. With this she began to speak again.

“Fear is a very good thing. Fear keeps us from danger and it keeps us from doing stupid things. However fear often leads to hesitation and in this line of work hesitation guarantees death or grave injury. Instead of putting me in a choke hold like I taught you you fell to the floor because of fear. Not fear of me but of pain. I don’t know what you’ve been through and I don’t care to know but your fear will get you killed. Now, get up.” I get up determined this time to take listen to May’s words and face my fear. Her words really made me want to be strong like she is. However when I stood up again she asked me something I wasn’t prepared to do.

“Good. Now, hit me.” I stood there in a fighting pose but my hands were down and my face was one of shock. She repeated her demand. “Skye, hit me. I will not block or dodge.” It’s not as though I hadn’t tried to hit May during training or sparring however the difference now was that I would land the punch. I knew I couldn’t hurt Melinda May even if I wanted to but I didn’t want to punch her. 

“May,” I stuttered with my words. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish not sure what to say. However I wasn’t given the chance to finish my thought because May had punched me in the face by the time I tried to speak again. 

“What the heck! Ouch.” I looked at May a little hurt.

“I told you I wouldn’t block or dodge meaning I won’t evade your punch but I said nothing about not hitting you. The longer you take the more I hit you. Now, get up and hit me.” After May spoke she pulled me to my feet very roughly. 

“May why do-” She punched me interrupting my words. Blood pools in my mouth and I feel pain radiating through my mouth. I get up and punch her on the shoulder only for her to shove me to the ground.

“Punch me like I punched you. That was a love tap so try again.” As soon as the words leave her mouth I lunge forward and punch her in the face. I gave it all my strength but still only managed to turn her head slightly. 

“Good. Now stop looking at me like you want to apologize and pay attention. Im gonna tell you why I made you do that.” After May speaks I wait for her explanation. “Whenever we spar I can feel you holding back. Even the punch you just gave me was a little half baked. When you punch my hand or the boxing bag you hit much harder and you punch with purpose.” Soon after May finished speaking Fitzsimmons came into the training room with sandwiches.

“This one is for May” Said Simmons

“And this one is for you Skye.” Said Fitz directly after Simmons spoke. They both handed us our sandwiches and headed back to their work. May and I ate in silence. 

“Sooooo.” I spoke interrupting the silence. I wanted to ask her about Ward. 

“what .” She replied.

“You and Ward did you both train in the same place and stuff?” May lifted an eyebrow at me suspiciously but answered the question. 

“All Shield agents either go to the technology academy or the specialist academy so yes Ward and I technically trained in the same place. However if you haven’t noticed i’m older than ward by many years so we went at different times. Coulson and I on the other hand did train together. Any more questions?” She said in an annoyed voice as she got up. It hurt that she didn’t like me.

“Why do you hate me?” I would have asked her sooner but hadn’t got a good opportunity to. She turned away from me slightly before answering.

“I don’t hate you. I just don’t like the fact that you’re here.” She answered and left the training area but before she could get far Iran after her.

“Will you send me away?” I asked tear at the corner of my eyes. She seemed a little shocked but I can never tell with May.

“That’s not my call. It’s Coulson’s and for the time being he seems keen on keeping the stray.” With that she walked off and I let her. I had a feeling she wouldn’t have stopped again anyway. I shower and get changed before hanging out with Fitzsimmons. 

“Wait so she rescued a ton of people on a horse and now she is called the Calvary. How did she get a horse into a builder of armed people one and two there is no way one person can single handedly save two thousand people. Why doesn’t she like being called the Calvary?” as soon as my sentence came to an end May spoke. I should have known she was there since fitzsimmons went quiet and kept looking behind me.

“Don’t worry about it and DO.NOT.CALL.ME.THAT.” After May spoke it became clear that I should never under any circumstances call her the calvary. 

“Yes ma’am” She seemed pleased with my response and walked out the lab. On her way out she said we have a mission. This excited me because it was an opportunity to make her proud.  
We all headed to the mission debriefing room.

“Ok, I’ll get right to the mission. A girl in China is said to have the ability to make thing levitate.   
Skye and May will go to the girl’s house and find any clues as to her whereabouts. She ran away from home after being shot at by the local police. Meanwhile Fitzsimmons and Ward will investigate the nuclear power plant where the accident happened. I will talk to the locals, and her friends. The goal is to bring her in she has not proven dangerous yet.” As Coulson finishes his briefing I feel Wards eyes on me and it’s unnerving. I know that look, it’s the look you give someone when you know something they don’t want them or anyone to know. I can’t help but wonder if he saw me use my power. 

“Skye, why don’t I teach you some Chinese for the trip?” It was Ward that spoke. Never have I been so glad I knew Chinese. I had been avoiding him since I got here and it seems he has noticed.

“I am already very fluent in Chinese but thanks for the offer.” I give a friendly smile. Everyone seems surprised but May or at least I can’t tell if May is surprised.  
“Nǐ cóng nǎlǐ xuéhuì shuō zhōngguó huà?” Ward asked me where I learned Chinese. Probably trying to test me.

“Wǒ yǒu yīgè zhōngguó de jìyǎng jiātíng yīcì.” I kinda half lied to him. I did have a Chinese foster family but that was after I already knew Chinese. The real reason is because someone told me my soulmate would be Chinese. I believe in fortune tellers but I know that most are fakes. The women who told me had a look in her eyes that told me she was real.

“Ok so Skye knows Chinese. Any other languages you know?” Coulson says with a smile on his face.

“You’ll just have to wait and see A.C” I say with a smirk on my face. We all go to get geared up. May showed me how to set up the holster for my nightnight gun.

“This is not to be used unless absolutely necessary.” 

“Yes ma’am” I reply to Mays instructions.

“May, do we really have to bring guns? She has been shot at enough.” I felt bad for the girl. This could have been me.

“Never underestimate people with powers they are very dangerous. The guns aren’t just for her anyway they are for anyone who is trying to hurt her.” May’s tone way serious like it’s always been but when she spoke about people with powers it sounded personal or like she was speaking from experience. It made me happy that we were also protecting the girl though.

“Alright. It will be our first mission side by side.” I said with a smile but May didn’t seem to have any reaction which in turn made me sad. She left to prep the plane and before I know it we are flying over Chinese airspace about to land. Once we landed the bus we got into different cars and went off to do our part of the assignment. 

“So do you live around here?” It was a stupid question but she was Chinese.

“No my parents like in America. Focus on the task. The target is a thirteen year old girl who lives near a wooded area. Her name is Alicia Lin.” May spoke sternly

“Why must you refer to a thirteen year old girl as a target. Don’t get me wrong I know suicide bombers can be as young as ten but has she killed anyone? Has she done anything to hurt anyone with her powers? How can you see her as a victim or a person if you’re solely focused on her powers?” I know I was asking for trouble by saying this but hearing her talk about a little girl like that just because she has powers upsets me.

“ By referring to her as a target it easier to remember the danger she poses. It allows me to make the hard call.” I turn to her ready to reply but the look in her eyes tells me to drop it and I do. Not long after we make it to the cabin we saw the black cars and the people in hazmat suits. Coulson radioed in and told us we had a third party and May gave him a 'no kidding' in return. We saw them dragging out a unconscious girl. 

"Put on your seat belt." May said as she slammed on the gas. We slam into the white truck that was going to take her away. Within a second May was out of the car and shooting the guys holding the girl and the people around them. I ran to grab the girl and carry her to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long. Also sorry nothing exciting happens in this chapter. Oh and sorry in advanced because I will take just as long to update again maybe shorter if im lucky. Hope you like hope you review. By the way reviewing makes me want to update sooner. *hint hint*


	3. Very real Possibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should check out a manga called Killing Stalking. Sorry for long wait.

Skye P>O>V  
It was the forest of course we can’t contact the team and the team can’t land or come find us. There is a third party so they can come by foot and the tree’s prevent a rescue by air so for now it’s just May, Alicia, and me stuck in the woods. 

“What do we do May?” I turn to her carrying the unconscious girl on my back and following her. I am met with silence. I try again and call her name.

“We make our way to a populated area and contact the team to pick us and the girl up.” I sigh at her words. ‘Find a populated area’ she says that but we are smack dead in the middle of the woods. Than it hits me.

“You called her a girl.” I state the obvious but for an important reason.

“Is that not what she is?” May spoke with a hint of anger in her voice probably because I was talking to much and because she knew why I pointed that out.

“Well just a while ago she was not even a person just a target but I will drop it. Wouldn’t want to you to take advantage of the fact that we are in the woods and you could probably hide my dead body or just blame it on the people following close behind us” I said whispering the last part as to not alert the people who were behind the trees and bushes. May actually looked surprised that I noticed. 

“Duck.” It was all she said and I did it immediately. She let out three rounds and I heard three bodies hit the ground. The sudden movement and whimpering coming from the small body in my arms pulled my attention away from May’s swift and perfect form. 

“Let me go.” the her spoke her pale limbs trying to move and her grey eyes swimming with tears.

“Shhhhh. I am not gonna hurt you. I know you don’t believe me and I don’t blame you but we are the good guy’s. We are with shield and we are gonna stop the people coming after you. See.” I thought showing her the fallen enemy would help but she just looked shocked and her breathing became labored.

“You killed them? You, how, why did you?” 

“We didn’t killed them. They are just asleep I swear. Do you wanna feel their pulse?” I tried to keep my voice as soothing as possible but was kind of failing.

“No. It’s ok. Where are we going?” Before I could answer the girl’s question May spoke.

“We are going to get out of the woods and get back to shield so we can take you in. Now lets go there will be more here any minute.” May said as she began to speak. So we walked and walked using a map May had snatched off one of the men she took down.

“I can walk you know.” She said blushing. I was about to put her down when May spoke.

“Don’t it will go a lot faster with you carrying her.” May had not even said a single word to May.

“Excuse me, what are your names?” Alicia asked. I knew May wouldn’t reply so I spoke up.

“My name is Skye and that’s May. She seems mean but she’s not.” I said that even though she had been nothing but mean to me thus far. “We already know your name because we were sent to get you. Tell me about you powers.” I said as we walked past a rocky area and a river. 

“It was scary. I got them when my parents dead in a accident at the power plant they work at. I was staying with my auntie after it all happened. I was sad and had no one to talk to. My aunt was strict and would hit me when I did something wrong. She would often say my parents didn’t raise me right and that upset me. Who was she to say that about my parents and why would she speak about them like that in front of me when they are dead.” It was silent for a while and I think I know what was gonna happen next. She continues to speak and I think May is listening. “One day she said it was a good thing my parents died so she could correct their mistakes and I lost it. I screamed and yelled and then I exploded. I know it sound weird but.” She was at a loss for words but that was ok because I understood.

“It’s ok. I get it. It’s like a silent explosion at first but them when you open your eyes you notice all the noise around you, all the damage you’ve done. People are looking at you in shock and horror and you are looking at them even more surprised and shocked. Than everything starts going downhill when you realize it’s you doing the damage and making the noise. You created the explosion. All you can think is that it can’t be you then you starts running because it’s too much to take in. The power and the fear.” Everything was quiet when I finished explaining what it felt like to be in her position. May was looking at me and I was looking away. I didn’t think she would jump to the conclusion that I had powers but she was thinking something.

“That’s exactly what it was like-wait turn that way there should be a road.” May followed the girls instructions and such enough there was a road and we followed it. It all happened fast and sudden. Shots fired and a searing pain made me fall to the ground. I felt may grab my gun and begin shooting towards the woods next to us. These guys were different from the last but still May took them down. I think I hit one but mostly May got them.

“Come on Skye I need you to get up we have to get off the road we are sitting ducks. More tactical forces will come after us.” I got up even though it was extremely painful and grabbed the scared girls hand. I followed May as fast I could but I already felt my body burning up in order to heal the wound. I didn’t have wolverine healing abilities or anything but it was quicker than normal people. I don’t know when we got to a cave but we found one.

“Come here Skye and sit. I need to cauterize the wound and get the bullets out.” I was unfocused but I heard enough of what she said to know that she was gonna make the pain worse. 

“May don’t. Can’t we wait until Coulson gets us and Jemma gives me numbing gel and laughing gas and I don’t know maybe some anesthetics.” She didn’t even listen to me she was talking to the girl. Everything was fuzzy but the girl was using her powers to move the bullets out of me and she was making it as painless as possible. Once she was done I relaxed my body and tried to even out my breathing. I was ok until May began. The pain cut through the fog of blood loss and the dizziness of exhaustion like a knife. I was wide awake even after May finally pulled the burning knife away. You might think it’s dumb for me to have fire powers but I can still be burned. Well I thought so to but it kind of makes sense. The fire I create is a part of me so of course it can’t burn me. However normal fire can because it’s not mine. Whatever I’m not a scientist so my explanation doesn’t have to make sense.

I couldn’t form any words so I just layed there and whimpered. It started getting dark and I think I heard May try to use the radio. She was being strangely nice. She spoke softly to me and stroked my hair. Although I know it’s just because I am injured it felt nice. I made me feel loved.

When I woke up it was raining and we were still in the cave. My head was clear and my wounds were wrapped tightly with most of May’s shirt but she had a jacket to cover the exposed skin. As soon as she knew I was awake, which was as soon as I sat up, she began to speak.

“We can’t stay here. We need to move as soon as the rain lets up.” after what felt like thirty minutes the rain let up but before we could leave footsteps echoed from the entrance. It’s a group of people.

“MAY!!!!” Coulson’s voice is a welcomed sound that reaches our ears.

“Sir you shouldn’t yell there could still be enem-” Wards protest were cut off by Jemma and Fitz.

“SKYE!!!!” They called in one voice.

“We’re in here. Jemma Skye is hurt.” May cried out. The footsteps were rushed and getting closer. My wound was probably half healed. Jemma rushed to my side and unwrapped the bandages to assess the damage. 

“It’s healing very nicely.” Jemma said somewhat shocked but not to much. May on the other hand looked taken aback but said nothing. I knew I had to tell her and Coulson now. So as soon as we got back on the bus and Simmons finished wrapping my wound I went to Coulson.

“What is it Skye?” Coulson asked when he gave me permission to enter. Lucky for me May was already there.

“I should just out and say it. I have powers.” I said as quickly as I could. Their expressions were surprised but mostly serious.

“What are these powers?” May was the one to ask. 

“I have faster healing abilities than most people. I mean it not super hero level healing but it’s better than the average person. Also I can create fire. I can’t control already existing fire and already existing fire can burn me. However my own fire can't burn me.” Their reaction to my words surprised me. May looked resigned and Coulson looked shocked.

“Skye I need you to kiss agent May on the lip because there is a very real possibility that you both are soul mates.”


End file.
